


Dragon at the Full Moon

by PervertedAnimeGirl



Category: Dragon Ball, Full Moon o Sagashite
Genre: Angels, Changin’ My Life Albums, F/M, Fist Fights, Gentle Kissing, Shinigami, Singing, Super Saiyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervertedAnimeGirl/pseuds/PervertedAnimeGirl
Summary: Note: Spoilers for the ending of the Full Moon Manga.Mitsuki’s next concert was in Satan’s City, and she was about to meet Satan himself. It was suddenly interrupted by an alien attack!During the attack, Mitsuki and Takuto was about to be blown to bits, but the Z-Fighters found them safe and sound!





	Dragon at the Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is preparing for the biggest concert in Satan City!

“You ready, Mitsuki?” Asked a tall young man with long hair, tied into a low ponytail and blue eyes. 

A girl, her brown, fluttering hair flowed with bright brown eyes fill with excitement. She nodded, “Yeah!” 

“Mitsuki! Come on, now!” Her peppy manager exclaimed. “Your gonna be late to the train stop if you keep lolly-gagging!” 

“Ah! Coming!” She quickly got her bag packed and rushed out the doors with her other hand holding the young man’s hand. 

Everyone rushed to the car to the train station where Mitsuki’s next concert will occur. Satan’s City, it’s called. Named after the hero, Hercule Satan.

Though, Mitsuki, Takuto, and the rest knew the truth. After the adventures that they went through, it was quite obvious that Satan wasn’t the true hero. It was really those blonde haired people who did it. They decided not to say anything since no one would believe them. 

Even so, Mitsuki couldn’t help but smile as she sat on the train. The male, sitting next to her, asked, “What’s with the funny grin? It’s creepy.” 

That snapped the girl out of her trance and blushed. She looked to the man and shouted, “Takuto! Can’t I be happy to be performing?” Her blush deepened when Takuto laughed. 

Takuto calmed down a little, and said, “But, damn. He’s taking all the fame while those other guys probably did all the work. Man, I want to knock a few teeth out.” 

Mitsuki laughed nervously. She really doesn’t want him to do that. Before he can go on a tantrum, she wrapped her hand around his. He looked to her and Mitsuki smiled brightly towards him. He blushed a little he can never ignore her bright smiles. 

“It’s ok, Takuto.” Mitsuki said. “We know the truth, and besides. We’re going to be singing together. Just think of it as a regular concert. Ok?” 

“Y-Yeah.” He couldn’t helps but say. He can’t resist her at all. After hearing sing for the first time, he immedietly fell in love. Now that he’s with her, he’s a pile of putty in her hands. She’s too irresistible, even others are affected by her charms. 

* * *

“Man! It’s so crowded here. Why did Mr. Satan invited us here?” Asked a young boy with purplish hair cut into a bowl cut. 

A blonde woman nodded, saying, “This is the busiest that Satan City has been. Is there some sort of sale here?” 

The blue haired woman looked to them, answering, “I heard a famous idol is coming to Satan City to perform, and he’s going to let us have front seats to the performance.” 

The boy put his hands behind on the back of his head, sighing, “Lame. Goten is training with his dad.” 

“And there’s nothing on sale. What’s the point of being here?” The blonde woman asked, crossing her arms. 

The blue haired woman answered her again, with a smile, “Videl is actually a big fan of her. She wanted us to be here so later on, we can go shopping and eat somewhere. Plus, Videl told me that Gohan is helping with out with the stadium. Videl told me they listen to one of her albums while on their honeymoon.” Bulma laughed. 

“Oh. So Videl is a fangirl? That’s cute.” The blonde woman laughed. 

“But why am I here? I wanted to hang out with Goten.” The boy grumbled. 

She sighed, looking to the boy, “Trunks. Goten is going to be with Gohan and Videl. I brought you here so you can hang out with him.” 

Trunks looks to her with surprise. “Wait, wasn’t he going to train with his dad?” He asked. 

“Was. He heard I was going to bring you here, so he decided to pitch in.” She laughed. 

The blonde smiled to them. She sighed, saying, “I wish Krillin was here, but he’s at work. So, Bulma. Who’s the idol we’re going to see?” 

“Her name is Full Moon. They call her an Angel of the music business.” Bulma replied, smiling. “I never heard any of her songs, but they say she sings like one, but damn.” She looked to the sky. It wasn't clear at all, and she heard from the news that it may snow soon. "Why on a day like this? It's freezing and there's a chance of snow."

“Hey!!!” Someone in the distance shouted. “Bulma! 18! I’m over here!” 

Bulma smiled. There were three other people in that direction. “Videl! Gohan! 

Everyone tried to squeeze through the crowd of people, some having rude comments while other apologize. They’re waving to the group as they have bright smiles. 

Videl came up to them and smiled, “I’m so glad you made it! I was worried you wouldn’t make it.” 

Laughing, Bulma said, “Not for the world. I heard this idol has a beautiful voice. I always wanted to listen to her songs.” 

“It’s so pretty. I remember while listening to one of her songs, Gohan jumped me!” Videl laughed, smiling with a blush. 

Gohan blushed furiously, his face red. He stutters, waving his hands all vet the place, “Videl! Please! Not in front of the others!” 

“Don’t worry, Honey. Her songs makes everyone just fall in love again.” He couldn't stop kissing me when one of her songs picked up." Videl smiled. Gohan was blushing really hard at that comment. He wanted to hide in his hands.

Trunks and Goten just looked at them with confused expressions. “That reminds, why didn’t you two brought your husbands with you.” 

18 sighed and Bulma has a furious face. 18 said, “Krillin had work. He couldn’t make it.” 

“And that Vegeta is training with Whiz again!” Bulma nearly shouted. Her face red with frustration and anger.

While they were conversing with themselves, the two boys snuck away from the group and went into the crowd of people. They had enough with these lover quarrels and Full Moon stuff. Falling in love? That sounds ridiculously boring to them. They want to have fun, and getting away from them was easy for them since many groups of people were surrounding each other. 

“Trunks!” Goten called out to his friend. “What are doing? We’re going to get in trouble if they found out we ran away.” 

Trunks smiled to Goten. “We’re going to go somewhere to eat! I heard there’s a ice cream shop over here!” 

“Really? Do you have money for it?” Goten asked, his face filled with excitement. 

Trunks realized he made a mistake. He didn’t have money, but before he could stop running, he bumped into something tall and skinny. 

“Ah!” They both shouted. Trunks fell on his butt and the person tumbled over, almost falling. 

His friend looked over and rushed to him. “Trunks!” He went next to him to see if he's ok.

The person looked over and walked to them. The shadow fell over them and they looked up. A soft voice asked, “Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?” 

They both see a teenage girl with big brown eyes underneath her sunglasses and flowing hair in the baseball cap she's wearing. She was beautiful. They thought they were looking at an angel. If only she had pure white wings and shown her full face, then they would believe it. 

Trunks blushed a little, looking down. “Y-Yeah.” 

Before he could pick himself up, he saw a slender hand reached down to him. He looked to see she’s reaching her hand out to him as she smiled gently. 

His face was red now, and he grabbed her hand, mumbling, “Thanks.” 

She got him back on his feet and smiled. “Thank goodness you’re ok. Don’t mind me asking, but where were you two heading to? Aren’t you with a guardian or something?” 

Trunk was about to speak, but Goten said, “Trunk said we’re going out for ice cream! I’m going to get a huge sundae!” 

That comment made Trunks froze. He forgot about that. “Uh.... I forgot Mom had the money.” 

“What?! Then no sundaes?” Goten asked, disappointed. 

“S-Sorry, Goten,” Trunks muttered, disappointed in himself. He became slightly angry at himself, but he explained. “I guess I should’ve gotten money from my mom before rushing out there like that.” 

“Oh, you mean that ice cream shop over there?” The girl replied, pointing to the light and colorful shop that says “Créme Shop” in a swirly font. Trunk nodded, confused. “I’ll get you some ice cream. K?” 

Both Goten and Trunks gasp with sparkles in their eyes. “Really?” They both shouted. 

She nodded to them. They both cheer in excitement. "Thank you so much, Miss!" Goten shouted as his voice beamed in happiness. He hugged the girl in front of him, which Trunks irks. "You're the best!"

The three went into the shop as the kids hopped onto the seats. The waitress came by and got their orders. Her smile didn't fade from her mouth. It's so innocent and genuine. Not many teens have that type of smile except for the greedy one or the irritated ones. Her smile makes them smile, and blush a little bit.

The girl's eyes widen in surprise what the kids had gotten, but she smiled gently to them as she slowly munches on her small vanilla ice cream. 

Goten, while eating his big sundae, looked over to her as she slowly ate her ice cream. "Hey, Miss... Uh...."

"Mitsuki." She answered her with a smile. "Just call me Mitsuki."

"Ah! Ok! Big Sis Mitsuki, why aren't you having anything bigger? Are you on a diet? You're super pretty, too! I bet you're prettier than that Full Moon person." Goten asked. She tilted her head, blinking a little bit. "My name's Goten, by the- OW!" He looked over to his friend and whined, "Trunks, why did you do that?"

"It's impolite to ask a girl about her diet! But anyways, my name is Trunks Briefs. My family runs the Capsule Corporation." His head was high and mighty. His smirk was proud, as he points to himself.

With a slight surprised look, she asked, "Oh! They're that company that makes those flying cars. My apologies, I'm not from this area, so we don't have them there. That's so cool."

Trunks nodded in pride as he points to himself, "Yup! My mom is Bulma Briefs, and she also helps out with the company."

"Really?" Mitsuki tilts her head. She asked, "But I bet your mom's real worried. I think you and Goten should get back before they get worried sick. Ok?"

Goten made a realization. He asked her with a head tilt, "So Big Sis Mitsuki, does that mean you're gonna see that Full Moon concert?"

Mitsuki blinked, but then smiled to them and answered, "You can say that." She giggled brightly and soundly. Her voice just pierces their heart as it was overflowing with kindness and sweetness. 

"Anyways," Trunks coughed, getting her attention. "My mom and I have front row seats to see her. You can join us, if you want."

Her eyes widen for a moment. Goten blinked, but she smile and shoot her head, replying to them, "I'm sorry, Trunks. I'm going to be meeting with someone at the concert, then do something else. I'm very busy, as you can see, but thank you for the offer." 

"Mitsuki!" The three heard from the entrance of the shop. They looked over to see a tall young man with his hair tied and piercing blue eyes. 

Mitsuki called out to him with a smile, "Takuto-"

Before she could get another word out, he grabbed her and dragged her by her hand, "Come on, ya troublemaker. We're going to be late if you keep getting distracted. I'll pay the bills."

"W-Wait! Takuto! What about them? They're going to the concert-"

"They can find seats, we need you, now!" He said before she could say anything else. She semi-tried to struggle out of his grasp, but then looked back to the two boys. 

She called out to them, explaining, "I'll try meeting you after the concert! Bye Goten! Bye Trunks! Be sure to find your parents!"

Her and the man went to the front counter with the money and handed them the money. And as soon she appeared, she was gone. They were left there confused, blinking from the scenes. 

Goten sighed in disappointed. "Awe. Big Sis Mitsuki was really kind. I guess we should head back to our- wha! Trunks? What's the matter?"

He found his friend with an angry expression. "That guy will pay! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! Come on, Goten! Let's get back to that dumb concert!"

Goten was right. He puffed his cheeks. This means war on the both of them. 

"Takuto! Don't be so rough!" Mitsuki shouted in protest. 

He grumbled, glaring at her, "We're gonna be late! We have to rush there before the concert starts!"

Mitsuki puffed her cheeks. She wanted to shout 'Takuto, you dummy!', but she refrain from doing such because he's right. It's almost curtain times, and they need to be there right now. Both start running to where they need to be, holding each other's hands. 


End file.
